Silencio
by Gotaru
Summary: Victor queda maravillado con el chico que, de pie en el escenario, expone su alma en lo que canta y la conexión que nace entre ambos en el mismo instante de avistarse es innegable. AU musical / Viktuuri. One-shot! [Traducción autorizada de "Hush" por kingfishling]


**Disclaimer I: Yuuri on Ice! **pertenece a su respectivo grupo de guionistas/directores/animadores.

**Disclaimer II: kingfishling **es la verdadera mente maestra de lo que a continuación leerán.

Mi granito de arena es que esté disponible en español. :')

* * *

**Silencio**

**(Hush)**

* * *

Por:

kingfishling

* * *

**...**

* * *

Viktor se sentía nublado, confuso, como la mancha oscura que pende del rabillo de tu ojo durante la noche. La habitación se sentía nublada de igual manera, el profundo rojo de las cortinas del teatro mezclándose con distintos tonos de negro y azul, las tenues luces del escenario iluminando menos de la mitad del mismo. Viktor se encontraba apretado en una pequeña sala de teatro con, por lo menos, otras cuarenta personas, todas mayores que él, las cuales nunca antes había visto. Y no tenía la menor idea de qué pasaba.

Él, por supuesto, no se estaba saltando las clases de su cuarto y quinto período. Había conseguido permiso expreso de presentar un _parting gift_ al orador del taller de composición de esta semana. Cada año, su instituto hacía estos talleres que duraban una semana y los tópicos variaban en cada ocasión. Viktor no podía más que sentirse agradecido de haber sido asignado al taller de composición en esta ocasión, algo que personalmente disfrutada, siendo él mismo un músico aficionado. No obstante, esta escena no era en lo absoluto lo que había imaginado que tal taller incluiría.

Estaba apretujado en su asiento por la ondulante multitud de estudiantes de último año, que utilizaban camisetas de oscuros conciertos que exhibían bandas que él no conocía, usando gorras de béisbol al revés, unos cuantos cargando guitarras o baquetas. Algunos estaban arrodillados animadamente junto a sus amigos, hablando y riendo en susurros. Y en el escenario... un hombre mayor y calvo ajustaba el amplificador conectado a su guitarra _Fender_ carmesí. Una mujer de cabello largo que usaba una gran sudadera con capucha rasgueaba su bajo eléctrico, asegurándose de que estaba afinado. Y otro estudiante ajustaba el alto micrófono con rostro inexpresivo, aparentemente impávido por las múltiples luces doradas del escenario.

Se suscitó una repentina oleada de parloteos y un hombre joven salió de la primera fila, dando traspiés y riéndose, para después subir al escenario, incitado por sus amigos. Se aferró al micrófono y anunció que cantaría dos clásicos del género de _jazz_, su boca tan cerca del micrófono que Victor no pudo identificar los nombres. Su piel oscura brillaba bajo la luz dorada y utilizaba su gorra de béisbol al revés y camiseta _hípster_ con un aire de sarcasmo que Victor nunca antes había visto en alguien. Y, aparentemente, era popular, porque la mitad de la habitación se animó ante su declaración.

El chico se volteó hacia sus guitarritas y murmuró unas cuantas palabras, tan quedas que Victor no pudo descifrarlas. Luego encaró al público, se posicionó delante del micrófono y respiró con profundidad. Al exhalar, las baterías comenzaron a sonar con un lento y continuo _dbm, ddm, dbm _y el chico sonrió, antes de comenzar con la canción, la guitarra siguiéndole de cerca.Y vayaque_ sí podía cantar. _Victor estaba maravillado ante el talento impregnando en la habitación.

La siguiente hora, aproximadamente, transcurrió con la misma neblina extraña, de ensueño. Nadie hablaba, raramente una mera introducción para cada nuevo cantante. Los miembros de la banda ocasionalmente cambiaban por miembros de la audiencia y, aun así, no había mención alguna a la composición. Lo máximo que Victor podía figurarse era que el extraño estado de hipnosis que se había apoderado de la habitación era el resultado de demasiados músicos ávidos encerrados en un mismo lugar. Y sin embargo Victor no podía quejarse. Aunque no era esta la razón por la que se había inscrito, se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando el vago sentimiento de ser un extranjero en un mundo raro.

Incluso se encontró a sí mismo tarareando algunas de las canciones, reconociendo la melodía básica detrás del _jazz_ acústico y las voces gorjeantes e _indies_. Fue durante una interpretación de "Somebody To Love" que Victor finalmente dejó su voz emerger, cantando una de sus canciones favoritas con salvaje abandono. Se perdió en la vibración de las cuerdas y en los acústicos agobiantes del cantante, el vitoreo susurrante y los entusiastas hurras tan buenos como cualquier percusión. Dejando que la capa de estrés de los exámenes, la sorda concentración de ser un estudiante con buenas notas cayera de sus hombros, Victor sonrió, sintiéndose en paz con sus alrededores, contento de ser otra forma sombría en el teatro. Y, por supuesto, el momento no duró demasiado antes de que...

― ¡Deberías subir al escenario! ¡Tienes una linda voz! ―la voz provino tan inesperadamente de su lado derecho que dejó de cantar para voltear, encontrándose con una pelirroja ligeramente bronceada sentada a su lado. La chica ajustó su larga falda blanca para plegar sus piernas, arruinándola inmediatamente al cruzarlas y después dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa, recordándole de repente a un ángel caído del cielo ante la forma en que las oscuras sombras ocultaban su rostro e iluminaban sus pálidos ojos y los pliegues de su vestido.

Innecesariamente, Victor aclaró su garganta y le ofreció su patentada sonrisa gastada, estirando sus mejillas lo suficiente para que fuese clasificada como una, respondiendo:

―Yo, eh, soy algo tímido ―esperaba que aquello fuese suficiente para disuadirla. Tristemente, ella persistió, insistiendo en que nadie de los presentes se reiría de él. Por un instante, Victor lo consideró. Nadie en la multitud parecía listo para juzgar su voz, no digamos ya su sentido de la moda. Parecía que la aceptación era una norma aquí. Sin embargo, la idea de hornearse bajo esas luces del escenario y exponer su corazón sin protección alguna hacía retorcer algo en su interior y Victor negó una vez más.

Suspirando, ella volteó y Victor rápidamente sintió un pinchazo de culpa por, aparentemente, haberla decepcionado. Sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión de que era por su propia tranquilidad. Sintiéndose mejor, encaró el escenario una vez más, a tiempo para encontrarse con el próximo intérprete.

El chico que trepó incómodamente al escenario con su guitarra acústica azul oscuro no parecía ser muy conocido; de hecho, la mayoría de las personas en el auditorio lucieron un poco confusas ante su llegada. Victor encontró un tanto raro que en este teatro lleno de amigos pudiera encontrarse alguien tan desconocido. Por supuesto tenía que admitir que él, de igual manera, no tenía amigos en esta habitación. El chico subió a la madera oscura del escenario y se volvió para susurrarle unas palabras a la banda de manera nerviosa. Cuando encaró al público, las luces del escenario resaltaron algo, un brillante destello color bermellón rojizo apareció ante la vista de todos y, oh, esos son sus ojos. Victor se movía en espirales.

El chico lucía nervioso, retraído, líneas de expresión jóvenes todavía presentes en su rostro, con una nariz plana y amplia y grandes ojos de un castaño cálido, brillando como los de un gato en las zonas ensombrecidas de su rostro. Usaba una gran sudadera con capucha negra y su cabello estaba alborotado, como si el mismo estuviese más acostumbrado a permanecer oculto bajo la capucha en lugar de encontrarse expuesto. Y él era hermoso. Un despampanante retrato de elegancia casual y nerviosismo. Victor se preguntó qué era lo que lo tenía nervioso. Tal vez su voz era horrible y graznaba o su guitarra era de mala calidad. Sea cual fuese el defecto, no le quitaba valor al hecho de que se había robado el corazón de Victor.

Luego de dirigirse a la banda, los integrantes de la misma se hicieron a un lado, despejando el escenario para él. El chico caminó hasta el micrófono y aclaró su garganta con incomodes, antes de susurrar:

―Soy Yuuri y... ―titubeó y finalizó con un―: sí ―para después voltear su enrojecido rostro con dirección a los trastes de su guitarra y puntear las cuerdas de la misma, revisando si estaba afinada. Retornó al micrófono y murmuró―. Esta canción se llama "_Ain't No Sunshine_" de Bill Withers.

Comenzó, entonces, a cantar. Y vaya que Victor se había equivocado. Su voz era en efecto ronca, pero había algo en su cualidad honesta y salvaje que dejó a Victor sin respiración. Y cuando la guitarra se unió a su cantar, formaron un silencioso dueto. Las sombras que pendían sobre su pequeña figura y la vacuidad del escenario daban como resultado un sentimiento de privacidad y Victor casi sintió que estaba obligado a voltear, como si lo que todos presenciaban fuese un encuentro amoroso ilícito, en lugar de una interpretación musical en una habitación repleta de gente. Yuuri cantaba lenta y dulcemente y cada rasgueo ocasionaba el vibrar hermoso de las cuerdas en la casi silenciosa habitación.

Para el momento en que terminó de interpretar la canción, un extraño silencio había caído sobre todos, ojos fijados en la pequeña figura en el escenario con un sentir de asombro y anticipación. Yuuri comenzó a abrir la boca antes de que aplausos comenzasen a resonar en algún lugar a la izquierda de Victor. Se escuchó un «_shhhhhhh_» colectivo y Yuuri se sonrojó una vez más, el rosa expandiéndose por sus mejillas cual tinta derramada. Victor podría expresar elocuentemente por medio de poesía durante horas, cada acción realizada por aquel de pie en el escenario inspirando en su pecho extraños jalones de anhelo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Yuuri presentó una segunda canción, mostrándose más confiado que antes. Victor no pudo captar el nombre de esta pieza con claridad, demasiado concentrado en la pequeña sonrisa presente en el rostro del chico. Comenzó a puntear su guitarra, las notas cayendo como gotas de lluvia y haciéndose pedazos al impactar contra el suelo, formándose así un continuo tamborileo. La segunda canción era más ruidosa, más rápida y, aun así, más triste. Victor no podía identificar las palabras del todo, pero algo con respecto a éstas lo hizo sonrojar.

―... _Las manos silenciosas_... _De los muertos_...

Había un algo, que era tanto extrañamente erótico como devastadoramente horrible, entretejido en las palabras que Victor no era capaz de captar, lo había también en el extraño gorjeo de la voz de Yuuri en partes específicas. Al terminar, lo hizo suavemente, con tristeza, sus ojos dirigidos hacia abajo y entonces se desató un estruendo de aplausos en la audiencia.

El chico saltó pero sonrió, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Una vez más, se acercó al micrófono y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Victor. El chico se congeló por un segundo y ambos se miraron con intensidad, el propio azul de los ojos de Victor portando una calidez radiante. Entonces Yuuri habló, sus ojos todavía clavados en él:

―"_Baby Blue_" ―Victor se sonrojó en un tono carmesí, impactado repentinamente por el pensamiento de que Yuuri podría estar hablando de él. La gente se había referido a sus ojos de distintas maneras: penetrantes, fríos, glaciares, inclusive eléctricos. Pero _baby blue_... Esa denominación era suave, raída, gentil. Nadie había lo pensado de manera gentil y la idea lo hacía respirar de manera laboriosa y rápida. Pero Yuuri pareció sacudirse el momento de encima, desviando su cabeza mientras sus mejillas florecían una vez más, para finalizar su oración―: de King Krule.

Cuando cantó, no obstante, sus ojos se aferraron a los de Victor y el extraño, distante contacto ocasionó que algo pequeño y trémulo en su pecho cantase de igual manera. Las cosas de las que Yuuri cantaba parecían ser un eco de los propios pensamientos de Victor, pensamientos acerca de respiraciones hechas de papel de lija y encuentros distantes, de una promesa de reencontrarse, de un deseo, el de pintar los cielos de un azul claro y la comprensión de lo que podría o pudo haber tenido. El pensarlo aceleraba su corazón, vibrando al son de las cuerdas de la guitarra y Victor, repentinamente, supo que estaban destinados a encontrarse. Este sentimiento, esta dulzura, no podían ser una coincidencia. Estaba destinado a estar en este lugar, en este momento y con estas personas. Aquí pertenecía.

Pensó en Yuuri incluso cuando el chico hizo una rápida reverencia, bajaba del escenario e incluso cuando éste se sentó, sonrojado ante los elogios de sus colegas, incluso cuando el canto y las interpretaciones continuaron y la multitud se recuperó del silencio crepuscular de la función de Yuuri, comenzando a aclamar y aplaudir una vez más. Pensó en el contacto entablado de sus ojos incluso cuando observó a Yuuri ignorando su mirada deliberadamente, con su cabeza inclinado y las orejas rojas. Pensó en Yuuri al perderlo entre la multitud, al quedarse hasta que todos se habían ido con la esperanza de encontrarle a pesar de que eventualmente se fue, alicaído. Pensó en Yuuri al adentrarse en la caótica y brillante luz de una tarde de verano, a medida que pedaleaba a casa e incluso mientras alimentaba a su perro.

Y pensó en Yuuri a lo largo de todo el verano, pasó noches sin dormir escuchando las canciones que él cantó y recordando la calidez de su mirada, la áspera franqueza de su voz. Pensó en Yuuri a medida que aprendía las canciones en su propia guitarra, tocando en la cálida y sofocante oscuridad de su habitación. Y se encuentra pensando en Yuuri cuando choca con una persona al dirigirse a clases, atrapado en el demente apurar del primer día.

―Oh, lo lamento. No estaba prestando aten... ―se interrumpe, pues él reconoce ese rostro, esos ojos, incluso esa sudadera. Cómo podría no hacerlo, cuando este chico había habitado todos sus sueños, había vivido en su cabeza y en su corazón y en los espacios huecos de su guitarra durante todo el verano. Y, a juzgar por el rostro de Yuuri, él recuerda a Victor de igual manera.

―Hola ―soltó abruptamente Yuuri, el rojo estallando en su rostro ante su directa declaración.

El sonido de su ronca y cálida voz enmudece todo lo demás y ambos se encuentran atrapados en su propio, extraño, cálido silencio. Y Victor espera nunca tener que vivir sin el mismo otra vez.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_**Publicado originalmente el **__**2 de enero, 2019**__**.**_

* * *

**...**

* * *

» Nota del **autor original**: la experiencia de Victor en esta historia está definitivamente basada en una mía, pero yo no me enamoré del increíble guitarrista que cantó/tocó estas canciones. Aquí está una lista cronológica de las canciones interpretadas por Yuuri, las cuales escuché por primera vez de parte del hermoso guitarrista del que no me enamoré:

**-**_ Ain't No Sunshine_ **(No hay luz del Sol)** de Bill Withers.

**\- **_John Wayne Gacy Jr_. de Sufjan Stevens.

**-**_ Baby Blue_ **(Azul claro)** de King Krule.

¡Échenles un vistazo! Y, como siempre, síganme en mi cuenta de Tumblr, donde tal vez algún día llegue a ser interesante: kingfishling(punto)tumblr(punto)com.

**...**

» **Nota del traductor**: he de admitir que no sé con seguridad cuántos Viktuuri llegue a traducir, pues estoy más enfocada en historias de otras franquicias, pero siempre disfruto traducirlos a ellos, siempre me hacen sonreír y ser feliz con su dulzura, con esa pasión que emplean tanto dentro como fuera de la pista de patinaje. Como le dije a alguien una vez, pocas cosas he conocido que sean más bellas que Viktor y Yuuri, juntos. Y cómo adoré trabajar con esta preciosidad de relato. :')

Como siempre, en mi biografía ofrezco más información acerca de lo que traduzco; links que conducen a la historia original en inglés y al autor de la misma. De corazón los insto a que apoyen tanto al fic como a quien lo escribió, pues éstos tienen todo el mérito del mundo. ¡Y espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, por supuesto! Nos leemos. n_n

¡Gracias por su tiempo!


End file.
